This invention relates generally to a release mechanism for the closure assembly on containers and more particularly to a latch assembly and front release mechanism for the closure on compacts or containers generally and which is equally applicable to compacts or containers having an air tight closure.
Containers such as compacts for holding and storing powder, rouge or other cosmetics are well known in the art. Such compacts have a base member with a compartment therein for holding and storing the desired cosmetic and a closure or cover member which is pivotally hinged to the base member for movement of the cover member between a closed and an open position so that the user of the compact can gain access to the cosmetic when desired by opening the closure or cover member and can seal the cosmetic in the base member by closing the cover or closure member.
Such compacts generally include a conventional externally disposed interference type clasp or latching unit located at a point on the compact opposite or remote from the pivotal connection for the cover member. These externally disposed latching units operate to lock the cover member to the base member when the cover member is moved to the closed position. In order to open the compact, the user merely applies a separating force to the cover member and base member sufficient to overcome the locking force of the clasp unit. Conversely by applying a like force to the cover and base member, the cover on movement to the closed position will enable the clasp or latching unit to be returned to the closed or locked position.
The clasp unit is generally formed by two elements one generally a latch on the front and visible exterior surface of the cove member and the other a strike or keeper on the base member which interengage with each other in the closed position.
Such externally disposed clasp or latching units however, detract from the aesthetic appearance of the compact. One means for overcoming this problem is to totally enclose the clasp or latching unit on the interior section of the compact. However, this arrangement is more complicated than that of the externally positioned latching unit and may present difficulties in moving the closure for the compact case to the open position.
Various prior art latching and release mechanisms have been disclosed for overcoming this problem of concealing the clasp unit as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,893; 4,387,730; and 4,399,826.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,893, a sliding member is held in assembled position by the bezel of the compact so that by camming action it can force the cover out of engagement with the strike or keeper on the bezel of the compact.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,73O, a sliding element is held in assembled position by a bracket and spring element in the base of the compact so that by camming action the sliding element can force the latch on the cover member to disengage from the latched or closed position with the underside of a keeper element when the sliding element is forced inwardly by manual pressure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,826, an L-shaped member is shown pivotally connected in a cut-out on the front section of the base member. When pressure is applied to the front and longer section of the L-shaped member, the shorter section exerts camming action against the lower face of the latch to force the latch over the keeper, thus moving the cover to its open position.
In a similar manner, as applied to a container having a safety lid pivotally connected thereto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,146 discloses the safety lid having a skirt or annular flange inwardly of the periphery thereof which is sized to fit into the mouth of the container so as to form a fluid tight connection. A locking member or pin is slidably movable in a transverse housing so that when the safety lid is moved to its closed position, the shaped head with beveled sides can be moved radially inward into engagement with the recessed section with beveled sides in the collar about the mouth of the container.
Other patents which are less pertinent, but nonetheless relevant, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,950,465; 3,077,281; 3,412,890; and 3,556,337.
The above prior art devices are relatively complex latching and release arrangements from a manufacturing point of view. Therefore, compacts or containers utilizing these arrangements are more costly than compacts or containers with simpler latching assemblies because of the time required for manufacturing, assembly and testing. This is particularly so for high quality compacts.
The present invention provides an improved latching assembly for the closure on a compact or container having a novel yet simple front release mechanism so that high quality compacts can be manufactured, assembled and marketed at a relatively lower cost.
This improved latch assembly and front release mechanism in accordance with the present invention is particularly adaptable for use on the more costly variety of high quality compacts and containers which have an air tight seal mechanism thereon. Such compacts and containers are becoming more in vogue in the cosmetic trade because of new cosmetics being offered to the public which require that the solvent for the cosmetic compositions be maintained for a reasonable life period in order to make these compacts commercially feasible.
Such air tight compacts and containers are made as aesthetically pleasing as possible. Therefore it is highly desirable to provide the improved latching assembly and front release mechanism in accordance with the present invention for such units as well as other types of compacts and containers particularly those used in the cosmetic trade.